Awakened Flames
by pixyshark
Summary: A Yami no Matsuei fic! Chap 1: Tenmangu shrine? A possessed maiden? Hisoka unconscious? Just like another ep!


Awakened Flames  
  
  
Chapter Title: Heart beat of Tenmangu Shrine  
By: Christina and Nataly  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Sure just give us a heads up  
  
Comments: This is a co-ficy my friend and I wrote, plese R&R! We'd love to know what you think!  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As the sun raised high in the sky the two approached the shrine.   
  
Tsuzuki raised his hands to stretch "Ahhhh, it's been a while since I've visited this place." He placed his hands back into his pockets and felt around for some hard candy, he took two out and popped one into his mouth while offering the other to Hisoka. Hisoka gave Tsuzuki and distasteful look and continued walking ahead.   
  
The young boy turned his head to the side looking at the numerous plum trees that lined the walkway. They had left Meifu and arrived at Dazaifu's Tenmangu Shrine after hearing that numerous children had gone missing after going there. The shrine itself was dedicated to Michizane, who was considered the god of scholarship. Many students came to the shrine to pray before school, but recently the number of visitors had lessened after such occurrences.   
  
"Ah welcome you two, if there is anything you may need please do not hesitate to ask." A voice came from behind; it was one of the shrine's monks.   
  
"Well...actually I was hoping I could see the shrine maiden" said Tsuzuki, getting right to the point.   
  
The monk was taken back a bit by this but then lowered his head and said, "I'm afraid our maiden is sick at the moment, it might not be best to see her now." Hisoka looked unconvinced, his emerald eyes narrowing as he gave a low scoff.   
  
Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka; in his gaze asking if the boy had felt anything, Hisoka nodded. "Ah well I guess we'll just enjoy the scenery for now then, thanks." Hisoka and Tsuzuki walked off towards the distance; Hisoka looked back at the bridges they had gone through to get the main entrance "Past, Present and Future eh..interesting" They walked around the main hall noting the numerous statues among the area. The trees had seemed to be full of life and blooming, this was natural for it was just becoming spring.   
  
Hisoka: "Something is definitely not right here, this aura, can you feel it also?"   
  
Tsuzuki: "Uhn, we'll just have to look for the shrine maiden ourselves."   
  
Small footsteps were heard in the distance as a child was walking with a monk who was preoccupied in speaking with another visitor. The child looked at them, waved and then went back to tugging at the monks robe.   
  
The sound of a wind chime came from behind them, as they turned they saw a figure in the entrance and decided to follow, curiosity taking into them. As they were lead through numerous hallways they finally reached a large room at the end. In the room sat the shrine maiden. Her hair was long, partially held up in a bun with black strands flowing down her back and over her shoulders. She looked no older than 25 years of age and wore bright red silk clothing with gold stitching and patterns down her arm and front. She sat in front of them arms folded on her lap.   
  
Maiden: "I heard you were asking for me, is there something I can do for you?"   
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka kneeled down.   
  
Tsuzuki: "Well actually, we had heard that some children had gone missing in this area. See we were hired by one of the parents to help find their child and were wondering if you knew of anything."   
  
The maiden slightly twitched, her teeth clenching together. "Gomen, I do not know of any of these instances occurring around here but I will be sure to keep a watch for them." she replied.   
  
Tsuzuki: "Ah....sankyuu, for meeting with us."   
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka then stood up and bowed then walked out. As they left the shrine walking towards their hotel they approached the bridge again. Hisoka stopped and turn his head in the direction of the main hall. His hands gripped the wooden rail and the sounds of screams began to pour through his mind, he turned to speak to his partner.   
  
Hisoka: "She's not stupid Tsuzuki, we'll have to try something else, it's definitely here"   
  
"Don't worry" Tsuzuki smirked, "we'll wait for nightfall."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As evening came, the two approached the shrine once more. This time, they went directly to the main hall where they had met the maiden earlier. Clouds partly covered the moon and a slight breeze passed every now and then as the shinigami entered once more. It was apparent that Hisoka sensed something out of place. He looked at Tsuzuki and began to open his mouth to tell him but his partner raised a hand to silence him and then pointed toward the room at the end; the door had been left open and sounds were being muffled. Hisoka silently understood their situation and they both started off as stealthily as they could.   
  
A creak echoed through the hall as Tsuzuki steeped on a loose floorboard. Both winced and the noise stopped momentarily. Before they knew it whatever was in the room noticed their presence and hastily was finishing what it had been doing. Something hit the floor and a muffled scream of pain was heard that set them into a run.   
  
The sound of glass shattering set Hisoka into a sprint as he gained on Tsuzuki. They both reached the room and saw a faint red glimmer of what had leaped out of the window in an attempt to escape. Hisoka made his way through the dark room, reached the window and looked outside for any signs of a being. Tsuzuki turned on any switches he could find, flooding the room with light in an instant. Hisoka looked back into the room their eyes both instantly drew to the body of the small child whom they had seen earlier. Tsuzuki's eyes widened.   
  
Apparently, Hisoka noticed as well, and in haste went back to the window for something; anything, that could show who had done the ordeal. The clouds parted from the moon and Hisoka's heart started to skip a beat as he saw a crimson colored moon. His breath caught in his throat as he remembered past incidents connected to this symbol. He turned pale and his bright eyes turned slightly dull as they rolled to the back of his head and fainted.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hisoka soon came to, still on the floor but felt arms gripped around him holding him up with support. He opened his eyes slowly, at the same time trying to remember what happened. His eyes met those of Tsuzuki's instantly and he was taken back at how close Tsuzuki's face was. He turned his head to the side blushing and remembering what happened.   
  
Hisoka: "Gomen Tsuzuki, after everything I'm still trying to get past what happened it's just sometimes...."   
  
Tsuzuki cut him off "Kini shinai de, Hisoka, wakkatta", smiling as he ran his fingers through his partners hair.   
  
Hisoka stood up patting his backside, he looked around noting they were still in the same room. The two surveyed the area once more looking for any possible evidence. The only thing that they could come to a conclusion about was that the child had been ripped apart, probably by claws of some nature. Both remembering what the shrine maiden had worn earlier during the day they walked out of the room and began searching the other sections for any possible witnesses.   
  
When they rounded the corner to the entrance of the main hall they noticed a figure walking out. They looked at the face only to see that of the shrine maidens, still in her red dress. Tsuzuki rushed over to the maiden who he took by surprise, pinning both of her hands to the wall.   
  
Tsuzuki: "Thats pretty careless of you, showing yourself so soon." The maiden widened her eyes showing fear.   
  
Hisoka: "We know it was you who killed that child, speak, why are you doing this?"   
  
The maiden only looked down. Tsuzuki tightened his grip around her wrist, she gasped. "I didn't do anything, I don't know what your talking about, hanase!!"   
  
Tsuzuki: "And we're suppose to believe that after we walked in on that child and saw your figure leaping out the window. And you just happened to be out here in the middle of the night?" Tsuzuki's expression grew angrier.   
  
Maiden: "You don't understand I was just out here checking on my sickly father"   
  
Hisoka: "Father?"   
  
A cough came from behind. "What do you think you are doing to my daughter, let her go immediately." The figure spoke. Tsuzuki and Hisoka turned around to see an agely man dressed in white cloth. The maiden spoke. "This is my father, head priest of this shrine."   
  
Hisoka felt a flash of pain run through his head and kneeled to the ground about to collapse. "Tsuzuki, kono kehai, it's the one the same one I felt back then." Tsuzuki let go of the maiden and knelt down to his partner, his face turned looking back at the head priest. His eyes narrowed.   
  
Priest: "It's best for you two to leave now, you are disturbing the area." The maiden joined her fathers side.   
  
Tsuzuki helped Hisoka up putting an arm around the boys waist. "This isn't finished" Tsuzuki spoke as he walked with his partner off in the distance towards the street. The Priest and Maiden only looked at them as they left. The maiden turned and looked at her father as he began walking back to his room without a single word. She then turned walking back into the main hall, kneeling down "Kami sama....."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It was early the next morning when Tsuzuki sleepily opened his eyes and yawned. After a few blinks, his eyes adjusted to the light. He noticed Hisoka lying down on his side. His eyes turned to Tsuzuki as he said "It's getting late, sleeping beauty." Tsuzuki stretched and sat up while the covers slipped down, revealing his chest. Hisoka's eyes widened slightly, his cheeks turning a light pink. Tsuzuki proceeded to get up and go into the shower.   
  
Twenty minutes later, both partners approached the gate which led to the shrine. For being so early, many people seemed to be preparing for a ceremony that was to be held later in the day. Hisoka felt the ground slightly shake, as if a distant earthquake had given way. Tsuzuki noticed the maiden's father surrounded by children near a fountain and motioned for Hisoka to follow him. The shinigami neared the old man and the children began to get silent. Hisoka noticed that the one who had been tugging at the man's robes was now crouching behind him, as if they were threats.   
  
"May I help you." he said, more of a statement than a question. His eyes narrowed and gave an erie glow.   
  
"Where is your daughter." Hisoka responded in the same tone of voice. The bouya showed no sign of respect, even to elders. His eyes slightly shrank and gave an illuminated glow of defiance.   
  
"She is to see no one today. It would be best if you left" the father stated in a slightly hostile voice. The children began to back away from the tense atmosphere.   
  
"Feh. We see you are of no help. I bet you don't even know where she is, it's been great wasting time with someone who has no clue about the whereabouts of his own child. Lets go, Tsuzuki, I don't think our time should be spend lurking around old hags such at /that/" Hisoka quickly turned, grabbed his partner's arm and led him off nowhere in particular.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The ceremony that was being prepared for was about to begin, all of the personnel (save the shrine maiden) were outside, getting into place. Hisoka and Tsuzuki had wandered through the surrounding areas but had not yet found the maiden. They both walked over to a sakura tree nearby, Hisoka rested his shoulder against the trunk and Tsuzuki set his hand against a protruding branch. His senses began to pick up a faint trace of maiden's presence when another earthquake-like tremor rushed through Hisoka's body. Flashes raced through his mind as he saw the old man with a mad look on his face and a bloodied claw about to strike a child. His bright eyes widened as he recognized that area to be the main hall. His eyes darted quickly - scanning the area and he saw the direction of where the old man was to be. He darted off and Tsuzuki caught up to him quickly, intuitively knowing that Hisoka had sensed something was about to take place.   
  
As they approached the main hall no sounds were heard. They walked into the room and covered their noses, being overwhelmed by a powerful odor. They looked and found all the children lying on the ground. Off to the side they saw the priest, half transformed. His eyes where slid back in his head, the white of them turning red. One arm had outgrown the other, showing razor sharp claws about to wrap around a young boys neck.   
  
Tsuzuki was quick to take action and began summoning Suzaku. As he summoned, Hisoka began carrying the children out of the room. The creature who was the priest looked at Tsuzuki and dogged one of his fire attacks. The priest was now cornered, Tsuzuki leashed out another of Suzaku's attacks. As he did it struck the priest and he fell to the ground.   
  
A scream was heard to the right, it was the maiden. She ran over to her father shielding him with her body. "No more, no more onegai, this is enough." Tears began welling up in her eyes. Tsuzuki walked over to her, making sure the priest was unconscious. He put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"You do realize what is happening here. That beast behind you is not your father." The shrine maiden looked at Tsuzuki. "I know but it's not him doing this, you've got to believe me, it's not his fault."   
  
A small tremor was felt from underground. Hisoka ran back inside. "All the children are alright now."   
  
Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki, a flash of panic blew across his face. "Tsuzuki, ushiro!" Tsuzuki turned behind him to see the priest slowly getting up. The ground below them began to shake and split in two separating the two shinigami's. The earth continued to crumble and the maiden, Tsuzuki and the priest soon were sucked into the crevice leading below.   
  
Tsuzuki landed on a soft wet surface. He looked beside him to see the maiden unconscious laying on the ground. The priest began walking towards a seed like plant. "That plant, is that what is doing all of this?" Tsuzuki took out some ofuda and threw it at the plant before the priest could touch it. The priest turned around, fangs born and lunged towards Tsuzuki taking him off guard. The priest landed on Tsuzuki claws ready to rip his flesh, Tsuzuki put one foot on the mans stomach and lunged him across the room.   
  
Tsuzuki walked towards the plant, keeping his guard up. He neared the plant when he heard a sound. He turned to spot Hisoka sliding down the side of the cliff "Hisoka!" shouted Tsuzuki. Hisoka followed the voice with his eyes spotting Tsuzuki. Before the boy could react the plant had opened up surrounding Tsuzuki in mist. Tsuzuki collapsed to the ground with the blurred vision of Hisoka approaching him.   
  
Hisoka wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki lifting his head up. He shouted his partners name many time before lying him back down. Panic was rushing through the young boys mind. He didn't know what just happened nor what the effects of the plant had. His eyes shifted toward the plant. He looked at it, making sure to cover his nose as he approached.   
  
As he drew closer he became still. His eyes rolling back becoming a bright red. His heart beat faster, he gasped what is this, what is happening thoughts filled his head and before he knew it he could not see nor feel anything anymore. All that he could see around him was black emptiness. He wondered what was happening, if he was still in the cave, and if so what was going on around him.   
  
Tsuzuki rubbed his eyes awakening. He could see the outline of Hisoka, his back towards him. Tsuzuki reached out his hand grasping the tip of Hisoka's shirt. His eyes focused, the boy turned around to Tsuzuki, eyes lifeless. Tsuzuki took a step back. "Hisoka, Hisoka!"   
  
Hisoka's lips lifted in a grin as he ran towards Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki dodged Hisoka's attacks not wanting to cause any harm to the boy. "Hisoka, what is wrong Hisoka! Answer me!"   
  
Hisoka lifted his head, still seeing only darkness around him. His ears faintly hearing a sound "Hisoka!" he stood up, recognizing that as Tsuzuki's voice. "Tsuzuki! Where are you?"   
  
"Hisoka! Hisoka!" It was as if Tsuzuki could not hear Hisoka calling out to him. What is wrong, why can't he hear me   
  
"Hisoka! Listen if you can hear me, you must break what is over you! Concentrate, I am here just reach for my voice, feel me Hisoka and come out of there!"   
  
Hisoka felt perplexed, but I am here he then remembered what had happened before he had walked to the plant. Wait! Tsuzuki, he's up, but then what am I doing? A wave rushed over Hisoka, he closed his eyes listening to Tsuzuki's voice, trying to feel where his companion was at. Something was fighting against Hisoka's conscience, trying to make him loose concentration. Hisoka fought against it, reaching his arms out, he could hear Tsuzuki so loud now.   
  
Hisoka saw a small glimmer in the darkness and reached for it, at the same time an overwhelming brightness swept over Hisoka as he kneeled down to the floor panting. Tsuzuki looked over at Hisoka, "Are you alright?"   
  
"Ah, what was I doing?" Hisoka asked. "Oh nothing really just trying to chase me away." Hisoka lowered his head in disappointment. "Gomen, to be as weak willed as to be taken over by that...." "Don't wory Hisoka!..." Tsuzuki kneeled by the boy "the thing is that you weren't for long, cmon"   
  
Hisoka stood up. He then looked at the priest knocked uncouncious and came to the realization that the priest must be somewhere locked inside that darkness also. Hisoka gave Tsuzuki a glance and he nodded. Tsuzuki chanted, Suzaku's fiery wings engulfing the plant which began to let out an intoxicating gas. Tsuzuki raised a shield over Hisoka and himself not allowing them to inhale. Tsuzuki continued with the chants and the plant whithered up and what was left was only a seed.   
  
Tsuzuki went over picking the seed up and looking at it. He placed it in a vile which he was going to bring back to Watari and let him examine.   
  
A stir was heard on the other side. Hisoka and Tsuzuki looked to see the priest. Tsuzuki was first to approach.   
  
"Do you remember what happened?" he asked. The priest looked at him with a perplexed expression not exactly knowing who the fellow was. They gathered the priest and the maiden and headed for the surface.   
  
On the surface the maiden awoke. Finding the two of them staring at her she quickly turned around to look for her father. She spotted him off in a distance praying. She sighed a sign of relief.   
  
"Is everything all right now? Nothing will happen to my father correct?" Tsuzuki looked at the maiden, his lips parting as he spoke "Thats not for us to decide, however, this certain event should not cause him anymore trouble." Tsuzuki turned, walking out of the main hall. Hisoka looked back and then turned following his partner.   
  
"What now Tsuzuki? Are we just going to leave him?"   
  
"Ah, he did kill children, however him in his current state does not know that. Therefore the man we had set out to make not living in this world is already gone. However, dealing with the parents of those children and soon knowing the crimes he committed, that will be enough for him to decide to take his own life."   
  
Hisoka nodded. Tsuzuki turned to his partner rustling his hair "Sooooo now that were finished with this lets go get some rugula!"   
  
"Mou...Tsuzuki, you and your sweets..." Hisoka sighed, letting a small grin show on his lips as the two walked off in the distance.   
  
~owari~   
  
  
AN: Next chap we'll put in some more stuff between Tsuzuki and Hisoka, we know thats what you all want ^_~ 


End file.
